


【杰森中心】沙漏蜘蛛

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy hood, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 很意识流并且超短预警。以及这相当于我自己的一些设定。
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305





	【杰森中心】沙漏蜘蛛

**Author's Note:**

> 很意识流并且超短预警。
> 
> 以及这相当于我自己的一些设定。

很意识流并且超短预警。

以及这相当于我自己的一些设定。

抱歉，嗯，有点忍不住。

1.

时间如果是由蜘蛛织网的话，那一定是一只很大的蜘蛛。

杰森还是孩子的时候，蜘蛛是他住的地方的常客，他总能在他窝着的床板下面看着那些小东西，他们一起躲在黑暗的角落，静待争吵和哭泣声结束。

后来，他只有在外墙上才能看到它们。

再后来，当他从坟墓中艰难爬出的时候，在那刺眼的路灯下，一只巨大的蜘蛛盘踞在晶莹的网中，那张网上有着几只正挣扎的飞蛾，它们有力的拍动翅膀，但最终基本已定下场。

他应该挺喜欢蜘蛛？

它是安静的伙伴，夜色的友人，当他在他的盆栽上发现它们的时候，往往不会驱赶它。

他的屋子已经够大，多几只蜘蛛占不了多少地方。

2.

喜欢蜘蛛和被蜘蛛装入网里是两件事。

他在穿越时空后意识到了这点，然后在之后的几年里确定了这张网的规模。

他也很理所当然的知道了他之所以一直注意到蜘蛛，是他的意识在不断的提醒他，提醒他正被无形的蜘蛛脚戳弄，并在他身上缠上一些他不能解开的丝。

他在被毒的要死的时候才意识到了，之所以他被蜘蛛缚入网中而不死，是因为那个名为命运的蜘蛛想要他成为他的子蛛，他看清楚了他所有经历的事，看明白了未发生的事，也看清楚了那些只被道德简单藏起来的答案。

他第一次使用了他自己的毒牙，扎在了那些曾被他允许活着的人们的脖颈上。

他让他的巢变得更好。

3.

但是他不是蜘蛛。

所以他没选择毁坏掉绒软熟悉的内脏，再孵化出新的蜘蛛，而是慢慢的吃干净了他自己的卵，把自己变成最大的那只蜘蛛。

然后。

他让其他人吃掉了他。

4.

他从一张网上逃离了。

然后发现下面有更多。

更多。

更多。

更多。

更多。

的网。

数不清的他就在那些网茧中孵化，就像是廉价的批次产品。

他甚至被允许投入到那些网茧的梦里去，他看着那些曾经是或者现在是他的家伙就这么短暂的相会，然后又分道扬镳。

他甚至看到过几次网茧从内部腐朽，在被断定失败后，就那么悄无声息的消失了。

他也曾意外的发现了，他曾安睡的自己的那个网茧依然好好的存在着，尽管他已经无法投入其中，但他不那么高兴的发现他的网茧可能是最幸福的那个。

5.

在被允许的情况下，他尝试着进入到其他的网茧里清除一些必要的恶，并也做好了如果造出更糟糕的存在，如何收场的准备。

但是。

他什么都不用再做。

那些必要恶就消失了。

6.

他疑虑了很久。

直到。

7.

他低下头。

8.

在他所走过的地方。

9.

那些长到不知尽头的蛛丝。

10.

一直被牵绊在他脚下。

11.

他好像明白。

12.

为什么。

13.

他居然是。

14.

一只毒蜘蛛了。

end

很意识流对吧。

所以别看这样这个实际上是一个设定。

嗯，这个是大疯子的故事，准确说是所有的杰森的故事。

我在定下主基调时间玩笑和原梗后我就想到了这个。

我的系列文准确说都是与时间有关，看起来像是发展成独立的时间线（由时间玩笑），由一个固定的回到过去的杰森发展成回归家庭的桥段，彼此基本没什么联系。

但嗯。

不对。

所有世界的小丑更像是一个必须被打倒的boss，有的世界是打倒了就基本是happy end，有的事打倒了就有新的，相较而言打倒了就没事的居多，我估计你们更喜欢看这个。

嗯，实际上所有的世界都是像大疯子那个世界一样，死了一个小丑就会有新的小丑的世界。

我本来以为我能写出来，写成好看的剧情给你们看（也许不好看（捂脸）但是我……哈，我有点状态下滑（捂脸）

实际上，大疯子的那个世界才是本源，字面意义的优先于一切的原梗。

虽然片面指出了但估计没那么明显（或者没人记得哈哈）就是大疯子第一次出场（不是那个系列文），在那个彩蛋里我让他穿越世界杀了一个世界的小丑，然后没有新的小丑出现那个有个提示，啊，就是救罗宾那个。

既然已经扫兴了不如再扫兴一点。

因为大疯子的原因他就像是蜘蛛一样将其他世界牵连起来，他自己取代了原本每个世界必须得存在的毒蜘蛛，所以对于那些被他牵连的世界来说，他就是那个必要并且已经存在的一，这也是为什么他不能那么轻易死去，死了也得再活的原因，因为不那样，那些被蛛丝维系的时间线就不知道会怎样了哈哈。

所以他得不断死以及活，让其他世界留下他更多的痕迹，直到它们不需要用他的存在就联系在一起，那时候他才能真正意义的得救，安眠，或者其他什么。

而因为他存在，所以其他世界的哪怕杀死了某位，也不会有新的小丑诞生，甚至说……

嗯，我的一个设定是用来阴某位狂笑的（括弧笑）

现在他只是一个可以代替某个存在的一，但如果他是能变成一个唯一会怎样？

我以前写过一个au，嗯，就是字面意义的au，设定里有一条沿用进去，就是只要他在，其他所有的小丑都不允许进入到他的领地。

在以这个大前提位条件下，其他的他才能过好日子，而作为他的补偿，他身上小丑的部分会在每次死亡复生后减轻，被世界获取（不会有人吸收这个变成小丑的剧情，这更像是弱化版疫苗的研制过程）。

总之到最终。

嗯，他会变回那个原来的杰森陶德，回到自己的时间线，或者和某些人呆在一起。

但是。

即便那些时间线得救了又怎样，高于他之上的存在依然在不断在不断在干涉着他们的命运，他们所获得幸福真的不是只是因为那只手想要看喜剧所以赋予他的吗？

即便他做了这样的牺牲，他们的世界又能安宁多久？

更别提还有些世界根本就没存在多久就消失了。

嗯。

我上个坑是ut，undertale，无所谓了。

以这篇+时间玩笑+未建之家+某个副本算是从设定上完结这个时间线。

两个时间线互相缠绕成非典型魔比斯环。

作出Red hood（做出牺牲）-crazy hood（得到救赎）-Red Hood的循环。

就是这样。

没了。

至于怎么阴狂笑。

从时间理论上讲，我可以设定成时间玩笑那个杰森实际上是从狂笑还不是狂笑那个时间线来的（crazy hood促使了他回到过去），作为另一个版本又最接近自己的自己，那么crazy hood就可以也充当于那个世界的小丑位，逆向阻止狂笑的出现。

而这种行为会造成祖母定论，在被影响的时间线并不是传统意义的不会诞生新的小丑，而是卡在诞生和不诞生之间嗯。

这种存在性的，薛定谔的死亡挺适合狂笑的（笑


End file.
